I'm Sorry
by Sakura Inoue
Summary: After 10 years Sasuke left Konoha, he comes back to apologize to the ones he had hurt, but what if he finds that the two he cared for most are dead? [One Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry  
**

Summary: After ten years away from Konoha, Sasuke comes back to apologize to the people he hurt. But what happens when the two he cared for most are dead... One shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or any of the Naruto characters used in this fic due to the fact I did not create the Manga/Anime.

_'It's like a bad dream...' _The young Uchiha thought as he stood infront of the memoiral by Team 7's training ground. Rain dripped down his face as he looked upon the memorial, very sadly I might add. _'I wish this would've never have happened.' _he thought bitterly.

His onyx eyes stared down at the flowers he placed upon the grave. Next to the flowers was a picture of team 7 together. Sakura was smiling like always. Sasuke just stared at the camera emotionlessly. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. Kakashi just had his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's heads smiling. _'Sakura...Naruto...I'am sorry...' _He thought as he closed his eyes in shame remembering what Kakashi had told him as soon as he came back to the village a week ago.

**Flashback Begins**

_Sasuke was running through the rain, hurrying to find Sakura and Naruto. Nobody was around. The streets were empty, the shops were closed, and bells were tolling. Confused as Sasuke was, the young Uchiha ran towards the sound of the bells._

As the raven-haired boy arrived towards his destination, he saw all the villagers in black. 'What happened?' the boy thought to himself as a hand then rested on his shoulder. "They died, Sasuke." a voice said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen as he turned to face Kakashi, his former sensei. "When you said 'they died,' you don't mean-" "Yes, Sakura and Naruto, both died in battle." 'Died in battle' kept on ringing through the Uchiha's mind.

_A few moments passed until the boy finally spoke. "H-How?" Kakashi, with a sad look across his face, sighed. "Orochimaru and the Akatsuki attack the village a week ago. A day before, Naruto and Sakura heard about your escape away from Orochimaru. They were glad until they attack the village. Searching for you. Sakura and Naruto fought for their lives to save the village." Sasuke took all this in slowly._

He finally choked out some words. "It's my fault." Kakashi stared at Sasuke. "I shouldn't have left here in the first place, maybe if I had stayed, this wouldn't have happened." Kakashi's eyed widen in amazment to see his number one ex-pupil have a tear slid down his cheek. Kakashi's face softened. 

_"It's not too late to change." Sasuke looked up. "See that girl?" Kakashi asked as he pointed to a young girl about 3, carried by Shizune. The little girl had short pink hair with blue eyes. "That, Sasuke, is Naruto's and Sakura's daughter." Sasuke stared in amazement. "Her name is Ai..." Kakashi continued. "They name her that because they knew they were going to die in battle. They had put all their wishes and love inside this girl to give to you. After all, Ai means love. Sasuke, even now, when they are no longer in this world, they still care and love you. In order to show you that, they gave you custody of their only daughter." Kakashi finished._

**End Flashback  
**

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura...Naruto...your daughter will always be treated with highest respect. I'll treat her as if she's my own." After a few more moments at the grave, Sasuke walked off giving off a little wave to the memorial site. _'I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys...maybe we could've fought together one last time...' _

Author's note: This is all! Please message and review. I'am thinking of making a sequal off this oneshot. Not so sure. Sorry if I get your hopes up. Sorry if this was short! Gomen and Ja ne!

Kori Tatsu.


	2. Author's note!

**A/N:**

* * *

**I'm sorry you guys!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated at all! It's just that I have been really busy. **

**I know that you guys probably really hate because I haven't written any of my stories in a year but I promise that **

**I'll start writing again **

**There are a few things I would like to clear up. **

**1) First off, My original pen name was Kori Tatsu but now it's Sakura Inoue so don't send any hate mail to me for claiming that I **

**stole my own stories XD**

**2) I'm thinking of starting my stories off fresh meaning delete all my old ones and start new ones. If you don't want this to **

**happen, please review my stories and tell me so. If I receive enough reviews, I'll continue! Also, please send some **

**constructive critism on how I can make my stories even better than they were before. Thank you**

**3) That's is all XD**

* * *

**Anyways thank you for taking some of your precious time to read this A/N. I'll really appreciate if you support me considering that all my story files have been deleted ;;;;**

**Yours truely, **

**Sakura Inoue**

**Last Known as  
**

**Kori Tatsu**


End file.
